Hydraulically actuated tensioning components are used to tighten tools or workpieces.
A hydraulic tensioning ring is known, for example, in which several pistons are arranged in cylindrical borings, whereby the pistons exert a tensioning pressure on a workpiece or tool that rotates with the axis.
Also known is an arrangement of several anchor screws, which are connected in series and are acted on by pressure via a flow pipe, whereby the pressure can be read on a manometer.